Too Proud To Be
by SingingMute
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Pride and Prejudice where Elizabeth Bennett is replaced by Hannah Knightley.
1. Katrina Bingley 1

"Don't get me started, Darcy." I chortled. "You know you'll lose."

Darcy was my best friend. We had grown up together and now we were both eighteen. We both needed to find spouses before we turned twenty. We had two years, but it was harder than you thought. I wasn't too picky, I wanted someone to keep me happy and to love me unconditionally, but with Darcy you had to be explicitly smart, read constantly, and have knowledge of music and the arts. It was quite hard to catch his eye.

"Look, Katrina. We both know that I am the superior mind here." Darcy stared at me. He didn't seem to be joking.

"Seriously, Darcy?" I shook my head and got up from my chair. We would be traveling to the country soon. To spend the summer. We were to mingle with the peasants and such. Darcy would probably stay at the house all the time; he despised peasants; though I had talked him into the coming to the ball that would be held in our honor.

I walked to my armoire and looked about my clothes. I'd need to pack for the summer. Darcy had disappeared out of my room, most likely to avoid another confrontation. He hated when we fought. He would fight anyone else but me. He had lost so many friends through fighting, I was his last. So I was his life line.

I shoved all the clothes I could fit into my trunk. Closing it. The servants would get it for me before we left. We would be taking a carriage out to the country. It'd be a long ride. I walked to my desk and picked up a quill and some ink. I could always write, it didn't matter about what, but I just loved to write.

When I walked down to the carriage Darcy was sitting inside. My parents were staying back in the town for the summer. So it would just be Darcy and I. That would be a reckless but fun time. I crawled in and sat across from him.

"So, what shall we talk about on our long journey, Darcy?" I questioned him.

"Perchance your interest in these country folk. How can you stand them? So indignant and such." He was disgusted by these people.

"Oh, my dear Darcy. Country folk aren't as indignant as you make them out to be. There is one family you will truly enjoy. The Knightley's." I smiled.

"Katrina, I sincerely hope so." He scoffed as the carriage jerked and we started off on the trip.

I thought about the Knightleys. I had met them years ago when we had traveled there with my parents. I had met their oldest daughter, Hannah. She was a great friend, the most understanding and agreeable of her family. I had hoped Darcy would be interested in her, but I knew how he was. He hated peasants. Big time. I'd change that about him this summer.

The carriage ride took forever but we finally arrived. We finally got out of the carriage and walked towards the house. It was a huge house, but we needed it for the balls we'd be holding all summer. I had invited the Knightleys for dinner this evening, Darcy didn't know yet, but he soon would. He'd laugh about this later on. Hopefully…


	2. Hannah Knightley 1

Today was the day Katrina would be arriving at her country home and my family and I would be traveling there for dinner. I was extremely excited; perchance she had brought me a "friend" for me. She knew of how I disliked the country boys around here. Dirty peasants. I knew I was one of them but I had so much more potential than that.

I sat by my lonesome at my writing desk. Oh, how I loved to write and read I had certainly grown up differently that my sisters and brother. They all preferred to do meaningless activities while I purged myself on knowledge. Knowledge was important to me, especially if a man would hold over me that I did not have a governess growing up. I was but eighteen, but I was as educated as on old maid. Which was probably what I was to become since I did not give into the meaningless flattery of the poppycock courting around me.

"Hannah!" Someone called my name. I supposed it was time to go. We had a half an hour carriage ride the Bingley Estate. All who were to go was myself, my parents, and my only brother, Ethan.

"Hannah! It's time to go!" I hurried down the stairs as Ethan called again. I was careful not to step upon the hem of my dress. I had saved up to buy it, just for this occasion. Red satin with low hanging shoulders. It was beautiful. My hair was pinned back into tight curls. A few curls hung down by my rouged cheeks.

I ran outside to the carriage to sit beside my brother. We were like best friends. I sighed as we jerked forward and headed off down the road.

The carriage ride didn't take as long as I thought it would. I was stepping out onto the gravel drive before I knew it. I glanced upward towards the windows, I saw a tall man walking slowly. Ooh, a friend! I smiled to myself as we walked up the steps. Once inside Katrina came running through the foyer.

"Hannah! Ethan!" She ran to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly and spinning in circles. I let out a giggle and let her go as we slowed down. She then went to hug my brother, which Ethan kissed her cheek politely. They were so cute together. I remembered when Katrina had the hugest crush on Ethan, but that had long passed.

"Eh-em." Someone cleared their throat. I glanced to my right, seeing the tall dark man from upstairs. I sighed. Lord, he was handsome. I turned to face him, gently smiling. He didn't return my smile, but merely bowed. He was certainly courteous.

I curtsied in return. He nodded. I turned back to Katrina and fake smiled. He was handsome but a bit ominous.

"Darcy, let me introduce you to the Knightleys." She moved to stand at his side. "this is Mr. and Mrs. Knightley." She motioned to my parents. "Ethan Knightley, their only son." She had pointed to him. Leaving me for last she gently stepped forward to my side, gently touching my arm. "This is Hannah Knightley, their eldest daughter."

Darcy had shaken my father's and brother's hands and then kissed my mother's. He stepped to me, merely bowing again. God damn it! Where was my hand kiss? I curtsied with a smug look as he was in mid-bow before he walked back to his original spot.

"Katrina?" I turned to her.

"Yes, Hannah?" She replied.

"Perchance I may go to your library and borrow a few of your books?" I was hopeful.

"Of course, Hannah. Up the stairs, third door on the right." She knew I loved to read.

I nodded and began to ascend the stairs, there was a voice behind me. "Perhaps you can accompany Hannah to the library, Darcy."

"If Ms. Knightley desires." He still had no emotion upon his face. God. I wanted to reach out a smack a smile onto his self-righteous face.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy." I stopped and waited for him to come to my side. _I couldn't help but think… Here doggy, here doggy!_

He walked slowly but surely with me towards the library. I had worn flats and I was much shorter than him. He stopped at a door and waited for me to enter. I sighed.

We stayed in the library for what seemed like hours, but we barely talked. I pulled a book from the shelf, speaking the French title perfectly. Darcy turned to me and spoke, "I didn't think a peasant such as you would know how to speak such formal French. I'm very surprised."

"A peasant such as myself?" I turned to him with an angered look. "Do you have a problem with "peasants" such as myself?"

"Most of "you" need to attend some kind of educational course." He spat. "You all think life is all about breeding."

"Not "all" of us need to." I turned, walking to the door. "I sincerely hope that you change your mind by my next visit."

I walked out and descended the stairs. This was the end of this visit.


	3. Mr Darcy 1

Oh what a delight, the Knightleys had just left. I was glad to be rid of the walking dirt. We had only just arrived this morning and Katrina had already shoved the common fold upon me. I hadn't minded Hannah so much at first. She seemed educated, especially by the way her French sounded. She had gotten so mad over being called a peasant though. Perchance she thought she was better than that. Their certainly was premise for it, but I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it.

I walked down the stairs to the foyer, Katrina was waiting on me. I sighed as I stopped on the final step, "Before you yell at me, Katrina, I want you to know she brought it upon herself." I tried to defend myself.

"And how exactly did she do that, Darcy?" She tapped her foot upon the floor; I knew I was in real trouble now.

"She spoke perfect French and all I said was something about not thinking peasants could be so educated." I folded my arms.

"Seriously, Darcy? Hannah is one of my best acquaintances. I haven't seen her since I was twelve! I wanted tonight to be perfect." She turned to walk off.

"Look, Katrina, you know I don't enjoy the company of commoners. You should have left me back in London." I stomped after her with a pleading tone in my voice.

"Don't bother to apologize, Darcy. It's no use. And anyways you shouldn't be apologizing to me." She made her way to the living parlor and sat upon the sitting couch.

"Look, Kat', I know that I messed up, but there is no way I'll apologize her." I sat down beside her. I put my arm around her shoulders. I squeezed her to my side gently.

"You better or I'll keep you here in the country until next winter." She swatted at me playfully. We were like brother and sister. We never really could fight for too long before Katrina would crack a joke.

We both sighed as I pulled my arm back to my side. I gently rose to walk away towards the dining room. We hadn't even gotten the chance to eat dinner. I looked hungrily at the roast chicken and the potatoes. I sat down by myself; I didn't think anyone would join me now. That was until Katrina's sister, Evangeline, walked into the room. She had been at the house for weeks now.

She glanced at me, "Did the Knightleys even eat, Darcy?"

"No. Ms. Hannah Knightley got offended by me and dragged her family away." I bit into the chicken drumstick I had in my hand.

"Chasing away guests again?" She was kind-hearted and humor as her way around sticky situations.

"Perchance." I was still stuffing my face as I spoke. I was a quick eater. I didn't like the awkward conversations at the table. Especially with my best-friend's older sister. She had tried to seduce me so many times before, considering I needed a wife. I stood up leaving my dishes for the servants. That was their job anyways.

I walked up the stairs to the library with a sigh, looking amongst the books for something I hadn't read. I found the book that Hannah had left lop-sided upon the shelf. It had been my favorite book. She had good taste in books to say that least. The very least. I wondered if there was anything else surprising about her. I sighed and held the book tightly in my hand as I walked out of the library.

I walked towards the end of the hallway towards my chambers. I usually disappeared at this time to my room to write letters or read. Sometimes I would go to be straight away. I exhausted myself for days on end before I would finally crash. Katrina would nag me about this relentlessly. Telling me I was going to kill myself over this. I had laughed at her. But now, I felt as if I should have been more careful. I glanced towards my bed, now or later? I knew I'd be there eventually.

I sat the book down on the small table beside the bed. I would start reading it tomorrow. I stripped down to my undergarments and crawled into bed, nuzzling down beneath the covers. I wouldn't leave this bed until morning. By morning, I meant at this time the next day. When the sun was already set and there would be no one awake, except me. Then, I could sit along and read the night away, only I couldn't get what Katrina had said out of my head. Something about the Knightleys coming back tomorrow. I just decided to deal with it tomorrow.


	4. Ethan Knightley 1

My sister certainly was excited for the return of Katrina Bingley. I was merely amused by the idea. Katrina was two years younger than me. I'm currently twenty which makes her eighteen. Back when she was twelve she had frizzy hair grown out of it. It seemed that I was in need of a wife, Hannah a husband, and with Katrina needing a husband I surely hoped that she was pretty.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs yelling for Hannah before we had to run to the carriage. We rode for half an hour before we pulled up in front of their huge estate. Katrina's family was certainly wealthy. Her house was probably furnished well. Gold statues and all. I slid out of the carriage after Hannah, slowly following her to the front door. A butler answered the door. I had usually despised the rich, but since I knew Katrina I wasn't _as _annoyed as usual. We were escorted to a small parlor outside the foyer. We could head Katrina as she came running towards us.

"Hannah! Ethan!" She wrapped her arms around Hannah first. I looked her over. She without doubt was beautiful now. Her skin was smooth and tan. It looked super soft as well. When she came to me I kissed her softly upon the cheek, hugging her quite close. She had the fragrance of lilac. My favorite.

By the time I was about to tell her how beautiful she looked another man walked into the room. Oh no, husband, fiancée. I had no clue. She introduced him as her best friend, Darcy. He had no first name, just Mr. Darcy. He was… tall, dark, and handsome as my sister would put it. I was tall, pale, and country. No girl would want me. Yes, I was pessimistic nearly all the time, considering I great up around country girls who only wanted men like Darcy. The pompous type.

I was more than relieved when Mr. Darcy and Hannah decided to take a trip upstairs to the library. Mr. Darcy could say up there for all I cared. Hopefully Hannah could take him down a couple notches. Even thought I hadn't talked to him yet I could tell that he was a peasant hater. You could tell by the way he looked us over. He was probably trying to figure out how we could afford such nice clothes on a "country budget". After Mr. Darcy and Hannah were out of sighed I offered Katrina my arm. She gently locked arms with me as I walked her to the parlor where we could all sit and talk.

Katrina talked about Darcy; how rich he was, his lineage, and all that jazz. When Katrina turned to me, she asked about how my life was going.

"It's been quite well, Ms. Bingley." I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Have you still been hunting in the pheasant fields?" She gave the same smile back.

"Of course. Hunting is but great sport. Is recall how good you were with a gun, Ms. Bingley. A perfect aim." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not nearly as perfect as yours, Ethan. I think Mr. Darcy and yourself shall enjoy the game here next week. You must come." She begged.

"If you wish." I nodded, we were talking so much that I had not seen that my father and mother had disappeared to look amongst the statues. I turned my head back to look at Katrina. She was so beautiful. I gently grasped her hand and held her up from the couch. "Shall we take a stroll, Ms. Bingley?"

"Of course." She moved close to my side, her arm looped with mine like before. She sighed as we stepped outside. It was a cool night and the sun was just starting to set. Katrina pulled me close as a small breeze drew past.

"Are you cold?" I gently leaned away from her, pulling my jacket off and draping it around her shoulders.

"A little." As she pulled the jacket close she smiled, "Thank you."

"But of course." I moved my arm around her shoulders, holding her close to my side. She laid her head against my shoulder as we walked towards the small pond that was adjacent the house. We made our way around the side to a small bench that was built beside the shore. I waited for her to sit before I sat beside her.

We stayed close together as the sun slowly sank over the horizon. The sky was slowly turning orange as pinks and blues slowly faded.

"This sunset is beautiful, Ethan." Katrina nearly whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you, Ms. Bingley." I gently leaned towards her, romantically kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair back behind her right ear. I could see her blush as she leaned in to me, trying to hide her face in the crook between my neck and shoulder.

I gently petted her hair, letting her stay there. When we were little she had had a huge crush on me and now I was the on with a crush on her. We seemed to sit in silence for the longest time before we headed inside; to eat dinner. We walked slowly together, not really wanting to go into the house. We wanted to just sit and talk for hours.

I held the door for her as we had reached the house. She smiled graciously before she walked head of me. We had a connection of sorts. We didn't need to know much about each other to know that we cared for each other. I closed the door behind me and followed Katrina back to the parlor; where my father and mother were waiting.

"Sorry we took so long." I nodded to my father.

"Quite alright, my boy." He seemed in his usual mood thought his stomach growled so I knew he was hungry.

"I think dinner is ready, shall we eat?" Katrina was such a good hostess

"Sure." We all rose making out way out of the parlor, when we heard Hannah come rushing down the stairs. She was in an absolute tizzy.

"We must leave." She went to grasp my arm.

"Why?" I pulled my arm away.

"That horrible Darcy fellow has insulted us all." I knew she was on the verge of tears. I nodded to my father and he went to fetch the carriage. I gently hugged Katrina before I walked back to Hannah, gently rubbing her back in a loving manner.

"It's alright, Hannah." I kissed her forehead as we walked down the front steps. Katrina must have been disappointed in her friend, Mr. Darcy. He had been truly rude to Hannah, I knew this because Hannah didn't get insulted easily, she usually did the insulting. She was absolutely hard-hearted and cruel. I knew I wanted to go back there and punch that man right in the face. It was common courtesy to never make a woman cry.

I sighed and comforted Hannah the whole way home. She wouldn't tell me what he said, but she would feel better soon enough. I knew she'd be in the fighting mood when we returned tomorrow.


	5. Katrina Bingley 2

Darcy had scared away Hannah and Ethan. I lied and said I only missed Hannah, but Ethan could have stayed forever. I forgave Darcy, but told him h e had to behave when the Knightleys returned tomorrow. I had invited Ethan back to hunt the pheasants of the estate. We had plenty so Darcy and him could share. Even Hannah and I would be delighting in the fun of the hunt. Hannah and I were very good at sport hunting. Ever since we were twelve we had both indulged in the activity.

I sighed as I made my way upstairs to bed, I saw Darcy leaving the library with a book. He had said that Hannah had pronounced a French book title, well I only had one French book, and he was carrying it. This made me laugh that Darcy was going to read that book. There must have been a certain spark between Darcy and Hannah. I could see them being together, considering that they were so much a like. Hot tempers, opinionated, two peas in a pod. They could have been best friends. All I could think about though was Ethan. I needed a husband and he needed a wife. We could certainly help each other out.

Maybe he didn't want to be helped. Maybe he was a free spirit… or he already had someone that he was going to get help from. I hoped not, I hoped that he would ask me to be his helper. He seemed to like me when we were sitting outside. Hopefully he liked shy girls. I was extremely shy around men usually. I would get myself tongue-tied.

I laid down in bed and stared out the open window. It was dark now and stars were shining brightly. I could have laid there and watched the stars forever, but I fell asleep quickly. I was so excited for the next day.

When I awoke the next morning the sun was already up and shining. I rolled out of bed slowly. I had been so tired last night and I was till tired this morning. I ran my fingers slowly through my golden hair. It had curled from the way I had slept upon it. I looked into my small looking glass and tried to brush it into a certain fashion, hoping that it would stay that way.

I passed by Darcy's room as I made my way towards the stairs. He was probably still fast asleep. I would bother him, thought I should have after he sent Ethan home last night. That still made me quite mad. I would have invited Ethan to stay in a guest, but he ran off to comfort his sister. He was respectable like that. So I had no right to be mad at him. Certainly not.

I skipped breakfast this morning I was just too anxious for Ethan to be here. He would make me so nervous. I made my way outside towards the pond. It was shimmering and rippling as fish swam through the clear waters. I absent-mindedly rested down on the bench that Ethan and I had sat upon the night before. It had been such an enjoyable time. Surely other girls would have been jealous of girls near Ethan, but no body would steal Ethan away. I would fight for him, or become Jane Austen. A writer who loved a man who could not afford to marry for love. I'd become an old maid and only think of him. It'd be a heart breaking life, but some lives don't end with love.

I continued to stare into the water as I daydreamed about Jane Austen and her love for Tom Le'Froye. A maid interrupted my thinking.

"Ms. Bingley?" She shyly spoke.

"Yes, Mary?" I answered.

"The Knightleys will be here soon." She was so quaint and polite.

"Thank you, Mary." I stood and walked with her towards the house. Still daydreaming as I walked through the foyer to the stairs. I sighed in a content manner as I ascended the stairs making my way to my room. I'd need to look nice, but just rigid enough for hunting. I pulled out a light cotton dress that was a peachy color. Perfect.

By the time I was done dressing the Knightleys were just arriving I ran downstairs before they got to the door and waited. Hannah came in first carrying a large picnic basket.

"Oh, Hannah. What a splendid idea. A picnic." I rushed to hug her as her brother shuffled in behind her, baring two guns. He was certainly ready for some sport. He sat the riffles down and offered a hug which I warmly took and held onto. He squeezed me tight before we heard Darcy's usual throat clearing gesture. He liked to make an entrance. I looked to Hannah. She had rolled her eyes. She believed in the conjecture of being modest while Darcy believed if you have wealth, show it. Now that I thought about it… They were complete opposites.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy." Ethan was being polite, Hannah completely ignored him.

"Shall we head out to the fields?" I wanted to break the tension.

We arrived at the main pheasant field in a short amount of time. Hannah sat the picnic basket down and retrieved her gun from Ethan, who chuckled as she loaded it with ease. I sighed as I loaded my own gun, I wanted to warn Hannah that Darcy was a very competitive man, but she was a very competitive woman. There would be no stopping those two.

"Darcy, Hannah, why don't you take the north field." I separated us off so we could have a better chance, and so I could be alone with Ethan. Both Darcy and Hannah grumbled as they march off. Perchance sending those two away with guns wasn't the best idea. Ethan pulled me along across the field. I loved his arm around my shoulders.

He let go pretty soon though. He lifted his gun, "Get ready, Katrina." We came upon a large patch of grass and I raised my gun. We inched closer and the pheasants began to fly EVERYWHERE. Ethan shot first taking down one bird. I shot next and took down one myself. We went through the tall grass to retrieve the birds. Once we had gotten our birds we walked towards a tree, resting down beneath the shade. Ethan pulled me close. As close as we had been on the bench last night. I hid my face between his shoulder and neck like before, trying to hide my stained-blushing cheeks. He took his fingers and lifted my chin gently, making me stare into his eyes.

He then ran his fingers back through my hair, slowly. I could feel myself shiver from his touch. He pulled me just a little bit closer. I slowly exhaled as he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes fell closed and I rested into his arms. It felt like heaven. He then pulled away looking down at me. It was amazing.


End file.
